Japadog with Evan Susser (LIVE)
"DD39 ''- Japadog with Evan Susser (LIVE)" is Episode 39 of the premium content podcast, ''Doughboys Double, hosted by Mike Mitchell and Nick Wiger. "DD39 - ''Japadog with Evan Susser (LIVE)" was released on November 27, 2017. Synopsis On the final stop of the Doughboys' tour of the Pacific Northwest, screenwriter and commissioner Evan Susser (''Fist Fight, Sonic the Hedgehog) joins the 'boys to discuss Japadog, a Japanese hot dog eatery. Recorded live at the Biltmore Cabaret in Vancouver. Nick's intro Manzo Nagano and Jim Skinner Sr. - these two men never met, separated by a century and the expanse of geography of the Great White North, but their legacies combine to inspire a 21st century success story that could perhaps only happen in the unique culture of Vancouver. In 1877, Manzo Nagano moved to British Columbia to take a job as a salmon fisherman, becoming the first person to immigrate to Canada from Japan. This trailblazing Japanese-Canadian would help Vancouver establish its identity as the city would later come to have the highest Asian population outside of Asia. Jim Skinner Jr. was not as historically consequential, but he too was a pioneer of sorts. In 1929, Skinner imported an iconic American dish north of the border, opening the first restaurant in Canada to serve hot dogs. Located in the small rural community of Lockport, Manitoba, Skinner's restaurant was a local sensation and its profile rose once his son, James Daniel "Jimmy" Skinner began working for the Detroit Red Wings. The junior Skinner ascended the ranks of this "original 6" NHL franchise to become head coach, eventually winning the Stanley Cup in 1955, and in the off seasons, he dispatched his player-personnel to work shifts at his father's frankfurter joint. Flash forward to 2005 when Noriki and Misa Tamura, a couple from Tochigi, Japan moved to Vancouver with dreams of opening a hot dog stand inspired by the cuisine of their home country. Their innovative fusion of yakisoba noodles, Teriyaki sauce, and good old fashioned Canadian wieners was a local hit and a second stand opened in 2009, followed by yet more carts and a dine-in restaurant. The 2010 Vancouver Winter Olympics further increased the visibility of this small chain and has become a staple, not just for locals, but for tourists and the cast and crew of visiting film productions. The business has even expanded from the town now known as "Hollywood North" south to Hollywood proper after adding a Los Angeles-area location on the Santa Monica pier. As for James Skinner Sr.'s restaurant, it remains open to this day, recently celebrating 25 years of continuous operation. And Manzo Nagano? He has a damn mountain named after him. This week on Doughboys: Japadog. Fork rating They did taste each other's orders, as best they could. Nick makes a point that it's called "Hot Spicy" dog without an ampersand, but the Japadog website includes one. Similarly, Mitch makes jokes about the name of the "Meat Love" dog, but their website calls it "Love Meat." Both Evan and Mitch rated the place 3.75 forks, keeping it out of the Golden Plate Club. But in a craven bit of pandering, before Nick's rating, they said if Nick gives it 4 or more, they would bump their rating up to a 4 so it could make it into the Golden Plate Club. This is what happened. Drank or Stank - Strange Brewdogs edition In Drank or Stank, the Doughboys decide if a beverage is worth putting down your throat. At live episodes, they often bring up an audience member to join them. In this episode they try some local Vancouver beers (in Canadian parlance, "strange brews"). They have the Parallel 49 Craft Lager and the Strange Fellows Brewing Talisman. Roast Spoonman Quotes #hashtags #OneDogNight vs. #102Dalmations #TisTheSeasoning vs. #AManForNewSeasons vs. #BahHumFries The Feedbag Photos